babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost
Lost is the second Episode of Babylon 5: Paris Plot While fleeing from Raiders after attacking their base the Paris becomes lost in Hyperspace after taking severe Damage and its up to Captain Tyson to save his ship and crew from certain death before they become lost in Hyperspace forever, Meanwhile President Delenn receives a coded transmission from an old friend Lyta Alexander marked for Captain Tyson. Story Teaser (Space) The Paris is fleeing from a sector as it takes hits from several Raider vessels with Centauri designs. Bridge Sparks erupt from the Bridge as the officers are running from different consoles trying to keep the systems on line as Captain Tyson gets up from the floor with a cut on the side of his face and his face covered in dirt along with his uniform. Weapon's are down and defensive armor is failing I can't compensate the Centauri weapons are making it hard for us to recharge the armor, says Lt. Samuel as he looks at his console. How far are we from the Jump Gate? asked Captain Tyson as he looked at his pilot Lt. Samuel. The young helm officer is working hard at hisr console getting the ship to the Jump Gate. We're almost there sir, says Samuel as she's looking at the console. Cmdr. Mitchell turns to Tyson in her chair to report the situation. We've got causality reports on decks 4-10 so far no deaths, reports Cmdr. Mitchell as she looks at Captain Tyson. Samuel turns to the Captain. We're entering the Jump Gate now, reports Samuel. (Space) The Portal opens up as the Paris enters the portal the Raider vessel fires an energy pulse into the gate and disables the Paris. Bridge The Crew hang on for dear life as the ship shakes hard under the stress of the Gate. All hands this is the Captain secure primary and back up systems batten down the hatches brace yourselves, orders the Captain as he is handing onto his chair. And a huge shower of Sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as the Crew get thrown from their stations and the lights go out and the crew is knocked out. (Hyperspace) The Paris drifts. Page 1 Ep. II Lost (Minbar base of the Interstellar Alliance) Londo what happened out there, asked Delenn as she looked at him. I didn't know about the ship was in the sector if you had told me about your ship exploring the sector I would of had my ships back to Centauri Prime, says Mollari as he walked around the office. Delenn wasn't happy about the situation as Lochley looked at him. Madam President what we going to do my step-son is out there lost in Hyperspace, says a disappointed Lochley as she looked at him. Go find him and bring him back I'll see if I can contact the Excalibur for some extra back up, says Delenn as she pats Elizabeth on the shoulder. She nods and heads out of the office. (Hyperspace) Paris drifts as debris floats around it. Bridge Emergency lights come on as the crew gets up from the floor and Capt. Tyson looks around the now battle damaged Bridge and then he looks at the screen and sees the Hyperspace travel. Is that Hyperspace, says Cmdr. Mitchell as she gets up from the floor. Yeah it is I need a full damage report, asked Tyson as he looks at her. She walks over to her console to read the damage report. Hanson gets up and looks at his console. Weapons and defensive armor is off-line and why are we drifting in Hyperspace, asked the young Lieutenant as he looked at the screen. Cast Main Cast Zac Efron as Captain John Tyson Vanessa Hudgens as Cmdr. Sasha Mitchell Chris Evans as Lt. Samuel Hanson Selena Gomez as Lt. Kayla Donald Joe Jonas as Ens. Jason Samuels Robert Pattison as Ltcmdr. Sean Nelson Taylor Swift as Dr. Sarah Charleston Guest Stars Mira Furlan as Madam President Delenn Gary Cole as Captain Matthew Gideon (Commanding Officer of the IAS Cruiser Excalibur) Tracey Scoggins as Colonel Elizabeth Lochley